bigbrotherafricafandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Mussanhane
Jennifer Mussanhane, simply known as Jennifer or Jen, is a former Big Brother Africa housemate. She represented Mozambique during the fourth season of the show where she optionally left the house on Day 21 for confidential reasons. She later on returned during the fifth season of the show where she was sent to the barn on Day 63, but failed to return to the main house and became the first housemate to be evicted on Day 77 after receiving 0/15 votes to return. About Jennifer Big Brother Africa 4 Jennifer has a BA in International Politics and has 5 brothers, 4 of whom are older than her. She loves listening to the music of Enya and Jonathan Butler and rates City of Angels as one of her favourite movies. She cooks up a storm, listens to music or jogs to relax and really enjoys reading. A romantic at heart, she would love to visit Venice in Italy. Jennifer's worst habit is sticking her used chewing gum under her bed and is irritated by ignorance, prejudice, jealousy and laziness. She promises to provide ‘ultimate entertainment' for viewers for Big Brother Revolution and she'll miss her family, her best friend and her TV when she's in the house. If she wins the big prize she would give some of her winnings to charity and buy a dream car. Age: 22 Describe yourself in 5 words: Humble, captivating, warm, loving, free-spirited Favourite Book: The Secret Favourite Actors: Denzel Washington, Halle Berry Favourite Memory: My 21st Birthday Party Big Brother Africa 5 23-year-old Jen from Maputo became the first housemate in the history of Big Brother Africa to leave the series voluntarily during the Big Brother Revolution last year. This season she's back and she says: "This is a second opportunity for me, so I am going in there with all that I have." Listing her good qualities, she says that she's optimistic, a strong woman, loving and caring, independent and free spirited. A graduate with a Bachelor's Degree in International Politics, her message to viewers is: "Please watch the Big Brother house and vote for me". Jen also reveals that one of the things that really irritates her is racism: "because we are all the same as humans, so to compare one another by race, it's ridiculous and stupid." She also says she really hates waiting, dirt and people who are rude and think they are better than others. Asked if she would do anything differently in the house this time she says: "No, I will keep being myself" and she says that she wanted to be on the new season of Big Brother: "to finish what I started." Asked about her ambitions for 2010, the Mozambican who speaks four languages (Portuguese, French, English and Spanish) says: "Win this year's Big Brother Africa, buy a house and establish my own business." Housemate History Housemate Status Big Brother Africa 4 Big Brother Africa 5 Total Nominations Received Big Brother Africa 4 Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 4 Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 4 Housemates Category:Mozambique Category:Mozambican Housemates Category:Walked Housemates Category:Female Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates